


Mr. Smarty Pants

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Gen, Pre-Series, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: It was all Roy’s suggestion, then he had to go and show off. Chris bet he wished he’d been a little less cocky and a little more appreciative, now.





	

Arts and crafts was not Chris Mustang’s specialty, but after hearing Roy’s melancholy rant about how her bar felt so dreary and boring without any Yule decorations on the walls, she felt compelled to try and put a smile on his face. After all, she was likely going to be the only child she ever got to raise, and she wanted to make him happy.  
  
The boy must’ve finished his schoolwork early, because he came downstairs before it was time for dinner. He looked around the bar top at her creations. “What’re those?” he asked, picking up a folded piece of paper that had been cut up.  
  
“Why don’t you unfold it and find out?” she suggested. Chris watched as he did so, then looked back at her with a sly grin.  
  
“A snowflake?” He examined it closer. “Snowflakes have six points, though. These have eight.”  
  
“I don’t know how to fold the paper that way, Mr. Smarty Pants,” she frowned. “If you think you can do better, here’s a whole stack of paper, Roy-Boy.”  
  
He cracked his knuckles, rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and drew a transmutation circle on the top piece of paper and touched the lines with his fingertips. The stack of paper crackled, blue lightning throwing a blue hue of light onto his young cheeks. The papers began to flutter and morph and when the light faded, he wore the biggest shit-eating grin she ever saw.  
  
“There you are, Madame! A lovely snowflake banner!” he exclaimed as he stretched the paper flakes between his hands- and every flake had six points and was unique from each other.  
  
She beamed at him. “You know what? Since you did such a _fantastic_ job, why don’t you make me about four dozen- no _five dozen_ more and then hang them up around the entire room! That should liven the place up for Yule, don’t ya think?”  
  
His mouth dropped open. “But that’s gonna take forever!”  
  
“Well, so did cutting them by hand, but you didn’t hear me complainin’! Go on, now! I gotta see about getting a tree to decorate- and you can make a couple of smaller banners to put on the tree while you’re at it!”  
  
He grumbled, but he got right to work. As she went to her office to see about the tree, she wondered if he’d gotten the point about showing off or if this would be a lesson that she’d have to teach him again. Knowing Roy, she’d be finding a way to teach it again- and sooner rather than later.


End file.
